Zayn Malik and that Stripper
by Ellie9054
Summary: Zayn Malik is happy; he's rich, hot and famous. Until he meets Alex Soren, a stripper for a club in London. Zayn falls madly in love with her, but does she feel the same?


Zayn Malik stood outside the house the five boys shared. He had a cigarette in one hand, and the other his Iphone. Zayn took long, angry drags of his cigarette before the girls voice broke the silence.  
"Oy Malik!" She called, her voice angry and full of hate. Zayn narrowed his eyes and turned towards the girl now approaching.  
Zayn tried to hide the fact that this girl turned him on. He tried not to stare at her amazing body, or her lush blond hair. He didn't want to look at her angelic face, her blue eyes and long eyelashes, because if he did, he knew he would never be able to move.  
"What?" Zayn shouted. "What do you want?" The girl, Alex Soren, pulled her own cigarette out and lit it. The took a puff before stabbing a finger at his chest.  
"What could I possibly want?" She sneered. "I have everything I want! What about you, Malik? Got everything you want?"  
"I don't need to answer you, Soren," he spat back.  
"Fine." Alex said, dropping her cigarette onto the floor and squashing it with the point of her high-heal. "I'll go then, shall I? Leave the high and mighty Zayn Malik to spit on people not good enough for him?"  
"I never said-" he began.  
"Yes you did, Malik. Don't deny it." She said and began to walk away. She only got a few meters before Zayn grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.  
"Get your filthy hands off-" Zayn pressed his lips in hers and pushed her against the wall. She ran her hands through his dark, yet perfect hair making it messy.  
Zayn stopped as Alex began to struggle against him. She pushed him away and slapped his cheek. Hard.  
"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled, feeling his cheek turn red.  
Alex wiped her arm over her mouth and turned away and began walking down the street. She paused a few meters away.  
"Don't EVER try that again." She hissed.  
"You liked it!" Zayn protested.  
"You think? Do you think I'm cheap?" She yelled.  
"Of course I don't!" Alex turned away again. "Alex!" Zayn called. She ignored him, fighting back tears. "I love you!" Alex stopped walking and turned around and scowled, hating the words she was about to utter.  
"Shame its not a mutual feeling."  
Zayn watched as the girl he loved walked down the street, crossed the road and hailed a taxi. Zayn slid down the wall and groaned, resting his head in his hands.  
Alex looked away from the broken Zayn on the pavement as she jumped in the taxi.  
"London please." She said, catching Zayn's eye as the taxi rolled away.

"For gods sake, Zayn, talk to us!" Niall moaned, putting his arm around Zayn's shoulder. Zayn ignored him, and tried to stand, but Niall pulled him back down again.  
"Is it about a girl?" Harry asked. He was cuddled next to Louis, head resting and Lou's shoulder.  
Zayn caught his eye and Harry grinned.  
"It is?" Harry said excitedly. "Well, tell us about her then!" Zayn paused and groaned inward. He was gonna have to tell them.  
"Her name's Alex Soren." Zayn began as all the boys did a unison of 'ooooo.' Zayn rolled his eyes, but continued.  
"She's really pretty," Zayn began.  
"But?" Liam chirped.  
"She's...um...she's a stripper." The boys looked at each other, confused looks on their faces, unsure if Zayn was pulling their legs.  
"Wait..." Louis said. "Do you meet her at the..."  
"Club? Yeah." Zayn murmured.  
"What were you doing there?" Liam asked, horrified.  
"Why not?" Niall said. All eyes turned to him. "Come on guys, he's a dude, he's bound to go to clubs."  
"Hey, it was a party with a stripper which happened to be Soren." Zayn protested. "I got drunk and we ended up making-out." The boys leaned in, enjoying the gossip. "We...um..."  
"You had SEX with her?" Liam gasped. Zayn nodded, ashamed.  
"Let me guess," Harry said. "She won't stop calling and texting?"  
"Actually its the other way round. I think I'm in love with her."  
"Aw. Cute. But you're in love with her when you've only met her once?" Niall asked.  
"We've been on dates," Zayn shrugged. Something clicked in Louis' head.  
"So that's where you were? When you said you were visiting your family you were meeting with Alex!" Louis said, squeezing Harry's arm. Zayn nodded.  
"But what's the problem?" Harry asked frowning.  
"She's playing hard to get." Zayn muttered as the boys grinned. "Why are you all smiling?"  
"The best part is the chase, Zaynie." Harry said.  
"No when I say 'hard to get' I mean HARD to get. We keep arguing and earlier I kissed her but she pushed me away and got in a taxi." The boys thought for a minute.  
"Just wait for her Zayn," Liam suggested. "I'm sure she'll come round." Zayn nodded, uncertainly.  
"Oh and Niall?" Zayn asked.  
"Yeah?" Niall replied.  
"She's Irish." Niall fist-pumped the air.  
"Oh, mate you've got to get her now." He laughed.

The music in the club was loud, nearly deafening. The DJ was playing a Locnville song, a loud beat which made everyone on the dance floor jump about with endless energy.  
Through the wall, Alex could hear the music still, even though the wall was thick. She was lying on a sofa in a room next to the dance floor, making out with a young, buff man called Terry. Even though Terry was a great kisser, Alex couldn't forget about that kiss with Zayn three days ago. There was something special with Zayn, and not just because he was a famous celebrity, but he was a...she didn't know the word...he was unique.  
Terry suddenly made a grab for Alex's breasts. As quick as lightening, Alex rolled out the way and slapped his face. She had had plenty of experience with perverts like Terry.  
"Don't." She warned. Terry grinned, a drunken idiot. He went for her again but she ducked and shoved him. Suddenly Terry's face turned from giddy to angry. Alex quickly backed towards the door, but Terry stepped in front.  
"You're not going anywhere, love." Terry said, scowling.  
Alex froze, stuck in the room with a drunken pervert, she moaned.  
"Move out the way," she sighed, pushing past. Just as she grabbed the door handle, Terry grabbed her waist and slammed her against the wall, again and again. She desperately tried to kick his nuts, but he dodged. She was trapped.

Zayn's mind was elsewhere as he danced and mindlessly flirted with a way too hyper girl.  
Alex Soren was messing up his mind badly. All he could do was think about her, all night and day. It was driving him crazy. That's why he had gone to the club with Niall. Well, why Niall had forced him to leave the house.  
Zayn spotted Niall across the dance floor, grinding with a hot brunette. Niall caught my eye and flashed a thumbs up then turned back to the brunette, whispering in her ear as he grinded her.  
Suddenly Zayn heard a series of bangs. A few people turned to the door a few meters from me, then turned back. Then a shout and a curse loud enough for Zayn to hear was heard. Zayn barged his way past people, ignoring the blond calling his name and reached the door. Someone was in trouble there, and Zayn wasn't about to ignore it.  
Zayn barged the door open and his heart was in his mouth. Alex Soren lay on the floor, a nasty gash on her head and bleeding. A man, a big man, stood over her smiling. He pulled his leg back to kick her, but he never got the chance.  
Zayn punched him hard in the jaw, making his knuckles hurt. The man twisted and turned to Zayn, shoving him against the wall, arm pressed against his windpipe.  
Then Alex was up and had her thumbs searching for the Terry's eyes. Terry dropped Zayn and twisted, knocking her to the floor. He leaned over her a smiled, a tooth missing for the punch Zayn had thrown.

She was trapped.


End file.
